


Day 100

by Nowaki



Category: 50 Percent Off, Free!
Genre: 50 off universe, 50 percent off - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Crack, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Memes, Nagisa is 100 with that consent, Nagisa straight up stabs a man, No actual sex, Slow Burn, This is a love story, Thugisa, bottom rei, he don't play, i guess, if you haven't seen it this probably won't make sense, its off screen though, nerdy pick up lines, references to crime, rei won't admit he's in love, sorry - Freeform, virgin Rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei keeps a log of his time on the swim club, recording his progress and thoughts on swim team life. On Day 76, he gets his first kiss. By Day 100, he admits that he's in love.</p>
<p>Aka the one where Rei falls into bed with Nagisa and eventually falls in love too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>Takes place in the 50% Off 'verse so if you haven't seen it, you probably aren't going to enjoy this fic. </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 100

**Author's Note:**

> Finished at 2 AM on a work night. Bf wasn't awake to beta but hopefully there aren't too many issues.  
> Nerdy Pickup lines are the 1# way to Rei's heart even if he is a sociopath. **This is all based off of 50% Off, a Free Parody.** If you haven't watched it, this is just super OOC crack and you should probably go to YouTube now to watch it. It will be the best decision of your life. You're welcome.

Day 35 of Swim Team - Nagisa is still flirting with me however he said something that was actually relatively witty today.

"I can hold my breath for a long time, just sayin'. So if you ever need a place to sit down, I'm here."  
"I don't follow."  
"Look, all I'm sayin' is are you or are you not gonna eat that?"  
It took Rei a moment to realize what Nagisa meant, and even then it was only because the blond was staring at his ass.  
"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not interested?" Rei asked through gritted teeth.  
These pick up lines were only getting worse as time went on. Just yesterday during practice, Nagisa had asked him if he was from Tennessee. After a moment of wondering why his teammate thought he was American, Nagisa dropped the line "cause you're the only ten I see" on him.  
"Look I understand that you're straight but so are noodles until you get them wet." The blond pressed on.  
"Not happening."  
"My love for you is like pi, irrational and never ending."  
Rei was silent for a moment. "That wasn't terrible."  
"Hell yeah! Score one point for Nagisa!"

Day 42 of Swim Team - I have been on the team for exactly 6 weeks. Nagisa's nerdy pick up lines are not horrible and although he is attractive, I cannot waste my time on someone so unsuited to organized crime.

"You know, if you were a Pokemon I'd use my only masterball on you."  
"That would be unwise." Rei replied, hoping that because his body was submerged, Nagisa wouldn't be able to hear how his heart rate had suddenly increased.  
It was stupid. Everything about Nagisa was stupid.  
"You may not be a shiny legendary, but you're hotter than the fires of Mount Doom."  
Rei rolled his eyes.  
"They call my penis the Tardis because it's bigger when it's inside."  
Rei shook his head and started another lap.

Day 45 of Swim Team - when he isn't being obnoxious, Nagisa isn't really that bad. Sure, he downloaded a ton of porn onto my phone, but he isn't necessarily a bad person.

"Sorry I missed practice today. All those songs I downloaded illegally in the early two-thousands finally came back to haunt me. Easter Dave had to bail me out again." Nagisa handed him a cup of tea, as if Rei were a guest in his home. As it was, he'd broken into Rei's apartment while the rest of the team was still at the pool. "Did you get my text?"  
"I wasn't surprised to find you here, was I?" Rei replied, mentally cursing himself for having not thrown Nagisa out already.  
The idiot smiled at him, "wanna watch me cook dinner in only an apron?"  
Rei choked on his tea.

Day 65 of Swim Team - it has been over two months since I joined the swim team on a whim. Today Nagisa stopped by and invited me to a rap competition. Key word: invited. As if he thought I was actually interested in attending the things he drags me to.  
I went. He better not write a song about me.

"Thanks for the ride home." Rei said, but only because his parents had instilled him with good manners.  
"Thanks for not ordering anything too embarrassing while I was on stage."  
"I hardly had time after dumping that guy you stabbed in the river."  
"We make a pretty good team." One of Nagisa's hands left the stirring wheel to lay between them.  
Rei wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline left over from watching Nagisa stab his opponent in the neck or the giddy feeling he'd gotten when the body splashed into the water but he couldn't help taking the hand he was offered.

Day 75 - I am not attracted to Nagisa Hazuki despite the evidence to support otherwise.

"Oh fuck yes!"  
Rei rolled his eyes as he let his t-shirt drop onto floor. Nagisa's apartment wasn't as messy as he'd expected. His collection of switch blades appear to be dusted regularly though Rei might be mistaking frequent use with cleanliness. Hard to tell.  
"I believe you said there were a number of ways I could shut you up. Please, enlighten me." Rei drawled, a small smirk on his lips.  
"Oh my god, yes." The blond panted, tearing at his own clothes. He didn't take his eyes off Rei until after he'd closed the bedroom door behind them. It's only to glance at the bedside table. "Ah, there's lube and protection."  
"Neither are necessary if you're still willing to, ah, do the act you described the other day."  
The blond blinked at him.  
"You said you could hold your breath longer than Haru, which I still doubt, and then offered to- well, you know, the thing you say you're going to do all the time."  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember." It was Nagisa's turn to smirk at him.  
"Really? Because the twitch in your pants indicates otherwise."  
"I will admit, I haven't had anyone over since I laid eyes on you, sexy, so I am pretty excited. But I still don't know what you want from me, babe." He was obviously lying in order to manipulate Rei into saying he wanted to sit on his face. However, Rei would not allow someone as low as Nagisa humiliate him, even if no one would ever know about it.  
Rei considered calling the whole thing off but he'd stayed up all night imagining what it would feel like. It wasn't part of his usual fantasies, though to be fair those were mostly about homicide, but he was intrigued. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity to branch out in his knowledge just because Nagisa wanted to tease him.  
"Well, if it wasn't important enough to remember, I guess I'd better put my clothes back on." Rei made no move to make good on the threat.  
"Oh wait a minute, you meant yesterday during practice?" Nagisa said, miraculously remembering. "When I told you that you could ride my face into next week? Yeah, they didn't let me onto the prison swim team for nuthin'."  
"Yes, that sounds about right."  
"Hell, why are you still wearing clothes?" Nagisa threw himself onto the bed and folding his hands behind his head, the perfect image of patience.  
Rei hesitated before taking off his pants. He had never gone home with someone before, apart from being dragged to Haru's house after practice. There was a very good possibility that he would mess up just as he had with swimming.  
"Hey, earth to Rei! You monologuing again?"  
"I'm sorry," he clenched his fists. "I haven't studied this particular form. I apologize for wasting your time, I will go home now."  
"Hey, wait!" Nagisa laughed, sitting up. "You're not serious are you?"  
Rei sighed as he opened the door and left to look for his discarded shirt. This was more humiliating than when his underwear had been stolen but it was all his fault. He'd remember this next time he dived head first into the unknown.  
"Hey, I'm not going to make you stay," Nagisa appeared with his t-shirt, "but if you do, you don't need to do anything you're not comfortable with."  
"I appreciate the sentiment."  
"I'd really like it if you stayed." Nagisa told him earnestly. "We can just watch movies, I have all the classics."

By all the classics, Nagisa had actually meant Eight Mile and a VCR recording of R Kelly's Trapped in the Closet. Rei wasn't even surprised.

Day 76 - I might be attracted to Nagisa Hazuki.

"Morning, shortie." Nagisa whispered.  
"I'm taller than you." Rei objected, still half asleep.  
"Was talking to your morning wood, not you. Little guy seemed lonely."

That morning as they waited for the train, Nagisa hopped onto a bench so he was tall enough to pull Rei in for a kiss. His brain short-circuited the moment soft lips brushed against his own and before he knew it, the blond was dragging him onto the car.  
Rei was still in shock when the bus stopped at the field he usually got off at in order to jog the rest of the way. He stayed in his seat beside Nagisa, their hands held tightly by one another.

Day 80 - I am in fact attracted to Nagisa however I am not going to return his feelings.

"Nagisa, I do not believe this is appropriate."  
"Appropriate my ass. Or yours. I'm not picky." The blond joked, shifting his weight back and forth on Rei's lap. He was going to go flying off as soon as the bus stopped. In order to prevent the inevitable, Rei had to put his arms around him.  
"Having that many people in one seat is probably against the fire code." Makoto pointed out, gesturing at the two boys and their manager.  
"Rules are meant to be broken."  
"The fire code is a law put in place for public safety." Rei muttered.  
"The only burn I'm worried about is the third degree I'm going to get watching you warm up."  
"Listen up, H2Hoes," Gou started up from beside them, "I promised my parole officer we'd place in the relay so you better be taking this seriously."  
"Why would you make a promise like that?" Makoto sputtered from the seat in front of them.  
"Nah, it's cool man, I had most of the competition shanked so we only have to worry about Samezuka." Nagisa stood up in order to invade the others' personal space as well. Rei was more than a little convinced it was just an excuse to shove his ass in Rei's face when the bus turned a corner a minute later.  
"I thought Samezuka was our only competition." Haru said, still gazing out the window.  
"Believe it or not, there aren't a lot of people stupid enough to mess with Shark Boy and Lava Girl." Rei could hear the pout in his voice as he settled back into Rei's arms.

When they finally arrived, Gou ran off to sign them in. The redhead captain of Samezuka chased after her, shouting something about how well his frisbee golf team was doing.  
"Hey, Rei, I'm sorry I couldn't find anyone with enough balls to get rid of Bruce."  
"Bruce?"  
"Yeah, you know the Great White in Finding Nemo." He explained. "Okay, look I'm running out of good ones."  
"It's fine, Nagisa. It's nice that you tried to help."  
"Hey, I didn't want to say this in front of the others but if you place today I'll give you a blow job when we get back."  
"You'd still give me a blowjob even if I didn't place." Rei said, rolling his eyes.  
"Either I'm congratulating you or I'm comforting you, it's a win-win."

Day 81 - I didn't place in my event yesterday.

"Common sense says I should ask you if you have any transmittable diseases before we get started but another part of me doesn't really care."  
Rei understood Nagisa enough to know that he was asking him in a round-about way if he needed protection. It was the most responsible thing he'd ever heard come out of the idiot's mouth.  
He shook his head, confirming what Nagisa probably suspected. Rei hadn't had friends until he joined the swim team, much less someone who wanted to do these kinds of things.  
"Well try to relax then," Nagisa told him, sliding his uniform trousers down his legs. The blond was licking his lips when Rei dared glance down. He hadn't removed Rei's underwear yet, he seemed to be waiting on something as he massaged Rei's aching thigh muscles. Was there some kind of formality to this, Rei wondered as he arched one of his eyebrows.  
"Am I supposed to say 'green light' or something?" He asked.  
"Just making sure you're cool with this." Nagisa gave him an easy smile.  
"I'm here, aren't I?"  
"I'll take that as a yes then." He said, snapping Rei's waistband with his teeth. It was much hotter than it should have been.  
Nagisa had him completely naked in record time but he still paused in case Rei changed his mind about it.  
He didn't.  
Nagisa's careful nuzzling against his leg wasn't what he'd expected when the mop of golden hair descended down to his crotch. He was clearly interested in more but Nagisa wasn't in a hurry. He kissed his way over to the opposite leg which he nipped lightly. Rei bit back a gasp only to have his whole body shudder when Nagisa finally licked a stripe up his cock.  
Nagisa took him easily, shallowing around his girth as though it were nothing. Rei briefly let himself wonder if he'd learned how to deep throat while he was incarcerated but chased the thought away a moment later. He didn't what to know.  
He brought Rei to the edge within seconds, only to pull back and take over with his hand at a much slower pace.  
"So, is it everything you ever dreamed of?" He teased, making Rei tense up.  
"I read that deep throating is very difficult. You're clearly very skilled at sucking dick." He returned half-heartedly. He was painfully hard and the easy drag of Nagisa's fingers felt like the best type of torture.  
"A fine blow job is a lot like a fine blunt, and lucky for you I am experienced with smoking both."  
Rei rolled his eyes but before he could sass back, Nagisa was working his tongue over him once more, hand speeding up slightly.  
Without thinking about it, Rei grabbed his head and pulled him closer. He could actually feel the other boy smirking which did weird things to his stomach.  
Nagisa brought him close, tongue paying close attention to the slit, as if trying to wiggle his way inside. Rei clenched the bedsheets only to have the blond pull back yet again.  
"Damn, you're beautiful like this, Rei-bae." It was almost sweet until he ruined the tender moment by adding, "I can just imagine how you'd look taking my cock. Probably more fucked then you look right now, but just as gorgeous."  
A moan slipped through his lips before he could stop himself.  
"Be as loud as you want," the blond whispered, bending back down to resume his work. "Want to hear you screaming my name by the end."  
A hand snaked down to rub just behind his balls and he came, with an embarrassing "Nagisa!" on his lips, before Nagisa's words even processed.  
"Daaaaaamn." The other sighed, dropping his head onto Rei's hip. He felt he should offer something in return but Nagisa's hand was already working inside his pants.  
He came with a low "mmmm" and cuddled closer to Rei.  
"Are you going to sleep with your hand still down your pants?" Rei asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
"Don't wanna move." He whined.  
"We need to shower."  
"Together?" He asked, looking at Rei hopefully.  
"Sure, now get up."

Day 84 - I have been on the swim team for exactly three months. It has been about three months and two days since I met Nagisa on the train. It was foolish of me not to write down the day that it happened.  
More data is needed at this time.

"I wish I had a picture of it for my dream journal." Nagisa gushed to Makoto who was nodding along.  
"I'm glad you'll be having a nice, white wedding, Nagisa. Your mother would be proud."  
"You're just jelly because you're going to die a virgin while Haru pulls a Mako Tsunami and marries the ocean."  
"He hasn't even kissed you yet."  
"That's where you're wrong, Romeo, but given I had his dick in my mouth, does kissing even matter?"  
Rei thought about pointing out that he was present but ended up wandering off. He needed to think.

Day 90 - I might have feelings for Nagisa Hazuki. As illogical as it is, I have mentally recorded an elevation in heart rate when he is present and have had to force myself not to stare at him an average of five times per swim practice.

They were laying together on Rei's futon, the rickety ceiling fan spinning above them. The house was quiet apart from the rhythm of the fan.  
Though it had been awhile since they'd caught their breath, he felt like he could still hear his voice moaning Nagisa's name. He needed to break the silence.  
"That was," Rei sighed, trying to come up with the right word.  
"Amazing? Yes, I know." Nagisa agreed.  
"Yeah." Rei said, unable to recognize his own voice. He sounded giddy. Rei wasn't a giddy person.  
Nagisa crawled over his chest and promptly latched onto him. It was too hot for cuddling but Rei allowed it.  
They'd been making out for the past hour until Nagisa flat out asked if he had permission to take Rei's pants off.  
Rei didn't last long after Nagisa took both of them in hand. To be fair, Nagisa seemed to be turned on by the fact that he didn't any experience apart from what they'd already done. He came on Rei's chest, tipped over the edge at the sight of Rei licking his own come off a finger. He would claim it was pure curiosity that brought him to taste himself, though if he were honest it was because he knew Nagisa would be aroused by it.  
"You're so beautiful."  
Rei blushed and fumbled for his glasses.  
"It's true."  
"We should get cleaned up," Rei changed the subject.  
"Eh, I was lookin' forward to round 2." The blond replied, starting to draw little spirals over Rei's stomach and abs. "You ever think about getting a tattoo?"  
"What? You want "property of Nagisa" on me permanently?" He asked but it was all in good fun. He liked Nagisa's tattoos even if they weren't really great works of art. The contrast of pale skin and solid, jet black lines was nice in its own way, even if he was always afraid they would smudge off. Whether by the pool or, more recently, by his own hands he was always sure they'd be destroyed.  
"Nah, I was jus' playin' with you when I wrote that. You can't swim right after a tattoo so you'll have to wait 'til the season's over." His hands began to explore Rei's body, starting at his abs and venturing upwards to trace over his pecs and collar bone. By the time he'd passed over his arms, the rest of Rei was starting to take interest.  
"Still haven't ridden your face into next week."  
"You did the research?"  
"I watched some of the videos on my phone before deleting them. They were informative." Rei decided against telling Nagisa he'd googled it as well and had taken a long shower before his teammate arrived.  
"Alright, if you're sure you wanna get into butt stuff, I'm sure as hell not going to stop you." He rolled onto his back, arms crossed over his stomach this time. Rei hesitated before throwing a leg over his shoulders and moving to straddle the shorter male.  
Nagisa helped by scooting lower until Rei was hovering directly above him.  
He shifted his weight awkwardly, unsure how to continue. Fortunately, the blond sensed this and guided him down with gentle hands.  
Nagisa half moaned as he sunk down onto his face, nuzzling in immediately. His tongue was gentle and slow, giving Rei an opportunity to back out as always.  
"For someone so insistent on propositioning me every time we're within the same room, you sure don't take every chance." He said, voice low from arousal. He rocked experimentally backwards and was rewarded with a strong tongue prodding at his entrance.  
He was pretty sure this made him the "uke" in their relationship. Nagisa was smaller so he would have normally fit the bill for an uke but he didn't have a tattoo declaring him a "seme" for nothing. Rei wasn't sure that he minded being the bottom of it meant getting these types of favors. Maybe they'd switch it up.  
He considered this as Nagisa started working him open with a finger followed by his tongue. He moaned and rocked his hips, unable to hold himself still. Nagisa speared him with his tongue, making Rei shudder.  
"Nagisa," he whined when the blond brought his fingers back. He eased them both in one at a time. Rei had never touched himself there, which he now sincerely regretted. He usually didn't bother with that type of thing, he rarely thought it worth his time when he could be studying corpse decomposition or something.  
"Want you so bad," he said, pressing down against the slow burn. It was good. Nagisa was hot. Everything was great in Rei's world up until Nagisa gave him a small nip on the thigh and pulled back.  
"Roll over." He said, yanking his clothes off as quickly as he could. Rei just blinked at him for a moment, he wasn't sure he was ready. This was sudden but it didn't take a genius to realize that he wanted it.  
Nagisa gave him a light swat on the butt when he'd finally flopping onto his belly.  
"I meant roll onto your side." He said, planting a soft kiss between his shoulder blades.  
It was weird but Rei would take what he could get. He waited until Nagisa was done leaning over him, grabbing a bottle of hand cream, to turn over. He was pretty sure that cocoa butter wasn't something he wanted in his intestines but he didn't own lube or even condoms.  
"You're safe, right?" He forced himself to ask, watching Nagisa slick himself up.  
"Yeah but the condom in my wallet might still be good, if you want me to get it."  
"It's fine." He said, not wanting to wait for Nagisa to go downstairs and search for it. He reassured himself that he'd been in contact with the other's semen before, it would be fine.  
"You sure?" He asked, pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
"Will you hurry up already?"  
"Aight, aight." He said, rubbing a liberal amount of lotion onto Rei's ass and thighs before sliding between his legs. It took him a second to realize that had been the plan all along.  
"Tighten up." He told him and Rei clenched his legs, earning a moan. He rolled his hips back as the blond rutted shamelessly against him. He was still wet from being eaten out and every once in awhile, Nagisa would tease him by lining himself up correctly and nudging the loosened muscles. It sent a spark of excitement through Rei that he'd only ever felt watching slasher films.  
"Want you so bad," the blond said, thrusts speeding up as he reached around to stroke Rei. "Want to be inside you. Gonna make you come on just my cock one of these days."  
He gasped as the rush of pleasure hit him straight in the gut, though he fortunately spared himself the embarrassment of moaning Nagisa's name this time.  
He let Rei relax, staying still until he couldn't help but shift uncomfortably.  
"You can keep going," Rei whispered, reaching back to hold himself open. "Or we could do something else."  
"Daaaaaaaamn Daniel."  
"Could you not reference memes in bed?" He replied, rolling over so he could face him instead. "It really ruins the mood."  
"If it gets me a blow job, I'll never meme in bed again."  
Rei wished he could say that was the only reason he went down on Nagisa.

Day 95 - I agreed to go on a date with Nagisa in order to test my hypothesis.

"I used to own rockhopper penguins." Nagisa said, looking down over the penguin inclosure of the zoo. "Was breeding them until the Feds caught wind."  
"Did you purchase them from Coach Sasabe?" Rei asked in order to make conversation.  
"Just the first two. They were supposed to be a breeding pair but it wouldn't take. Turns out, they were both male. Had to steal some from a rescue."  
"I didn't realize that animals could be homosexual." He said, frowning as Nagisa stole a sip of his milk shake.  
"It's okay, honey, I'll make sure to read "And Tango Makes Three" to our children so they know it's okay to have two fathers."  
He let Nagisa take his hand and drag him to the butterfly gardens. Rei blushed the entire way.

Day 100 - after comparing the results of our date to a control group, Makoto and Haru, I have determined that I do in fact return Nagisa's feelings. 

"Are you sure about this?" Makoto asked, leaning his hip against the wall of lockers.  
"It's not a real tattoo, just a composite." Rei informed him. "I'm just testing it out."  
"Yeah but a tattoo is kind of a big deal. My dad got one that has all of his children's names listed. Well, the artist forgot to add me so it's almost like I'm not even part of the family." Makoto told them with a chuckle. "I wouldn't mind having a nice team tattoo though. Maybe Iwatobi in cursive... Or Nanase Haruka in cursive... Or him as a mermaid on my bicep..."  
Haru looked like he was too busy arguing with himself to even notice Makoto's verbal diarrhea.  
"Hey there, sweet thang." The blond called, strolling into the locker room.  
"Nagisa! Come look!"  
"Oh, you guys are here too. Great."  
"I have surprise for you, Nagisa." He said, ignoring the blond's usual, fake apathy towards his friends.  
"What is it? Oh wait, don't tell me you got Makoto and Haru to help you make a lip dub and that you're going to propose at the end?"  
"No, actually," he bit his lip. "I guess I better show you."

He caught a brief flash of awe in Nagisa's eyes as he took in the masterpiece above Rei's hipbone.  
A penguin offering a pebble to a giant, purple butterfly.  
"I read that penguins give pebbles to their prospective mates. I know it's hardly a perfect metaphor-" he was cut off by Nagisa's tongue in his mouth. The blond swallowed whatever it was he'd meant to say before he plopped back down off his tiptoes.  
"I love it."  
"I love you." He confessed before his brain caught up with the fact that they had an audience and that their relationship could hardly even be considered dating.  
"Yeah well I've fallen harder for you than Bran Stark."  
Rei didn't understand the referance but it hardly mattered in the end. He was happy and Nagisa was happy. If that meant going back to the tattoo parlor and allowing them to stick him with needles for a few hours, so be it.


End file.
